morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Nordheim
Nordheim (nord; meaning northern ''and Heim; meaning home), ''Originally known as '''hjemmet I nord.' is a region of Morpheus located at one of the northern points of the map. Being a very diverse region though trade, community and a wide range of different ethnicity, Nordheim is known to many for the right, and wrong reasons. bordering the north coast is the Iskald waters, where as at the base of the regions coast borders the Lovina ocean. Sharing a land border with Regazya, A large mountain range blocks the two regions with guards set up to block out the people of Nordheim crossing borders. Known to have small fishing communities to the north and thriving empires to the south. The two famed areas of Nordheim is the amount of famous healers that come from the forests of this region, and also the amount of alcohol stored and consumed thought most parts of the area. Alcohol here is seen a a gift from the gods, most people here being Ypyrem worshippers. Here, alcohol is not only the cheapest, but the tastiest in all of Morpheus. '''Religion' Maori In Nordheim, magical beings are liked and accepted. Magical people are seen as a resource, mainly known for the healing community and followers/priestess's of Ypyrem. Animals with magical qualities are also common. These are seen as good working animals and/or good for hunting and being hunted. Caoul The people of Nordheim are completely fine with non-magical beings. They hold a little hate towards foreigners and immigrants, hate crime being pretty high across the more brutal of lands. Notable Gods * Augustirin * Ferronaeas * Ypyrem * Magnophoros * Anriella Geography Nordheim is made up of four countries, all with very different government and politics. The land is also known to be very diverse, some areas being known for forest, where others is more known for mountain ranges etc. Countries Østfold ' Lies to the West, bordering the ocean. Read more on Østfold here '''Arnhem ' Lies inbetween Koorpimaa and Østfold [[Arnhem|Read more on Arnhem here]] 'Koorpimaa ' Is to the west. Bordering to Regazya A mighty mountain-range keeps them apart. with the few passages and valleys heavilly fortified from Koorpimaa's side. [[Koorpimaa|Read more on Koorpimaa here]] '''Eyjan This is a island in the seas north of Nordheim. [[Eyjan|Read more on Eyjan''' here]] '''Ethnicity Notable Races * Half-Elves * Humans * Elves * Orcs Notable Classes * Ypyrem Preists * Healers Languages In Nordhiem they speak three languages that is spoken and understood amongst the others, these are Norsk, Svensk, Islandsk. This is due to many years of interaction with others who speak the language. How ever, there are other languages. Like Finsk and Samisk. Finsk became unique to Koorpimaa's . It is seen as a weird language to those outside of Koorpimaa, It has most in common with the the languages of the provinces now known as Sameland and Lappland, where they speak Sami. History Prehistory The region were settled after the last ice-age. the earliest found settlements from modern races stems from this era. and comes from the southern parts. which means they were either settled by sea-farers or in a form of land-bridge at some time. Trough the history it have been much warfare. Countries have fallen and risen. like the götarna, the Plankians, Nordmenn, Svensker, Dansker and Jyter. these days we have the countries of Østfold, Sverige, Koorpimaa and Island. But as mentioned earlier.the first countries around was smaller countries. local warlords. back in these days everyone could rule. if you killed the old king(or queen in some cases) you was the new ruler. that usually ment hunting down and killing off all the family-members of the other ruling family. which could go horribly wrong as the ruling family often was married into other strong families. leading to often long and bloody skirmishes over relatively little acutal power. This way of living, mixed with the harsh and cold living conditions. short summers and the general lack of resources made the people to be quite good fighters. the mightiest of the fighters were called the Berserkere. or bear-serks. a serk being a male clothning, similiar to a shirt, but going down to the knees. as most didn't wear trousers, just serks and tall boots in winter, and shoes or barefoot in summer. The ones who set out to plunder. Were sea-farers from today’s Østfold mostly. Were called ‘’Vikings’’. Ferocious plunderers who thanks to their living had a bloodthirst unseen. With long hair and long beards, axes, spears, bows, daggers, and long-axes were they a horrible sight as they set upon other peoples. This plundering brought the nordheimians in contact with the rest of the world. Different cultures, way of life, southern fruits, shorter haired men.Women and men were both plundered off to Nordheim as slaves. As the vikings was both sexes, and all kinds of genders. It was the strongest to survive back in Nordheim. And they had more and graver things to think on then what you liked to dress as or be with. So you could find a quite diverse ammount of clothning after a while.as they took the clothes and styles they found in southern lands. And mixed them with their own. When the age of the Vikinge era ended. These countries arrived: Plankland. Noreg, Sameland. Lappland, Sverige, Götaland, Danmark and Jylland. These all waged bloody wars over control, both against their own and against others. The Planklands was a region in the highlands and the coast in the hearth-lands of Østfold. They were ferocious warriors with a very strong support of the ideas honour, craftmanship and booze. Their Gods originated as Yrglarim the Great. A ferocious warrior god and also gender-bender god. And their other God was Ypyrem. The planklanders, unlike the rest, never accepted wearing trousers, They saw the skirts of the foreign people and said: WE WANT THESE! So they did. And unlike most others. They had very few animals. So they made purses. A real manpurse at that. They took the skin and bones of their dead enemies, and made purses out of them to carry their smaller items. Flutes were made out of bones of their dead enemies. And many clansmen(and clanswomen) drank their daily booze out of the skull of their enemies. They had many intern clashes as local clans fought over control over land, people and animals. But they always united against outsiders, and often waged bloody raids or even conquests over others. Noreg, being in the western parts of what was to become østfold. was not happy with this. The two countries often clashed. Plankland was a large mix of races already. Usually half-elves, and they were often seen as below the cleaner races. Noreg was ruled not by clans, but by a royal family. Who saw the Plankians as filty little creatures. Breeding with other races, and even with mixed races. They made sure their non-human slaves was unable to get children. Sverige. The longest surviving country in the region consistent mostly of elves, with a mix of orcs from the götaland. Sverige had military forts to defend against raids from the Planklanders, Noregers and the sami and laplanders, but also against the Götalendinger. The svensker were peaceful enough, ruled by a royal family to this day, they had lots of flatland to get food from. The Götaland was populated mostly by orcs. As the Planklanders they were ferocious warriors, and often got quite well along when not at war. As Sverige often used Götaland as warriors when they fought the Planklanders. Götaland was after a while conquered by teh Svensker and made into a self-ruled province. And then a full part of the svensker empire. Jylland and Danmark was two countries who fought with magic. Their island are long gone after a terrible magic war. Sending the survivors off to Plankland and further north. Settling into the at the point uninhabited lands of Island where they created the Democracy of Island. The name comes from the survivors mostly being ice-mages, it means the land of ice.. The rest of the danes and jyder went to the planklands. Crimminals from Noreg was sent away to Island too, as Noreg’s royal’s family found out about this new place. Planklanders was ferocious, loyal and mighty warriors. But Noreg ruled more land and more people. And after a few hundred years they gathered up a mighty army and navy and conquered the Planklands. This was to be one of the bloodiest fights Noreg had ever had. For the Planklanders took in many an allied family from Sverige’s border families. To the plains a mighty army of Clansmen arrived, with their kilts, flutes made out of their fellow man(or woman). Axes, swords, spears and bows. The Noreg warriors arrived too. But they had something the clansmen had not. Imported armors. The planklanders had armor bits and chainmail, Noreg had plate armor and a wast army. The two parties fought a loong bloody war. Lasting a week. When the week was gone, the high king of the Plankians lied slain. The Noreg soldierst hought they had won. But instead they had to conquer nearly every clan independently. A few clans joined forces with the mighty Noreg army. But many Plankian clans were crushed under bloody warfare, up hills and mountains to down in the flatlands and into the forests. But at the last, they was conquered. The planklanders were spread out trough the kingdom. And after three hundred years all of eastern Noreg came to call it Norge. The capitol were moved to in the middle of the great fjord, which made a border. And it was named Oslo. In the east, the Finnish tribes and clans united under one kingdom. Koorpimaa. But then they just went off to drink vodka and beat whip each other with birch sticks, so they was of no consern. The svensker tried to conquer them. But to no real work, they just managed to ethnical cleanse the fins from parts of southern Koorpimaa,which to date is mostly populated by elves and speaks swedish, even if the fins re-conquered it a hundred years later. And the region was sat up like that for hundreds of years. Minus the lappland and sameland. Which were conquered by Norge and Sverige. But then. The factory masses in the province known as Østfold. Had enough of their horrible working conditions and since most was half-breeds: horribly few rights. They could not by law get an education, a job above factory worker and you could whip them, beat them up or if you saw them as a threat: kill them. These physically strong, sometimes even magical people united under the ideals of a Karl Mekker. A mechanic with a big beard. And he was the ideological father for the revolution that came. The factory workers killed their human overlords in first one city, then killed or sent every human away, beating them to death with wrenches, steel pipes or other make-shift weapons. Even fists and feet. Then they got the guns after they beat the human police forces and a few soldiers. Then the revolution spread out to other factory cities in the province. Every day they grew, as they took the goods trains and traveled across the region. Spreading the word and growing in numbers. But they knew they could not beat the Norge army alone. So they sent out words that pirates, criminals and bandits could use their lands as a safe haven if they helped the revolution of Østfold. And that many of them did. For many was exiled or escaped convicts from Norge prisons. Prison doors were opened and the crimminals were let out as long as they pledged loyalty to the cause. After a long, bloody civil war the Østfold Revolution succseeded. The capitol was set to be in the Revolution’s home-city of Fredrikstad. And then they still had some bloodthirst, but they also needed more flatland to feed the hungry masses, which had gone hungry far too long, and never been fed enough. So they conquered the farmlands of western Sverige. And then they made peace with the Norge colonies. Out in the colonies they did not allow half-breeds to join the navy. But they had to let pirates go free as long as they did not attack ships under the new Østfold flag. Much of the new Østfold navy are half-elves. As was most of the population. A few half-orcs and half-dwarves are there too. But the wast majority was half-elves from the human Norge and the elven Sverige. Østfold is the first country in Nordheim to give free schools to the poor. The schools are not long. But they go four years. So they learn basic math, to write and read, and their history. And this, this is the story of Nordheim. Atleast as we’re told it in Østfold.